utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Shinomiya
|Duet Drama Song - ROULETTE, etc. = |Class Song - AMAZING LOVE, etc. = |IDOL Song - BRAND NEW MELODY, etc. = |DEBUT Song - Over the Rainbow, etc. = |senpai-kouhai Song - GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic, etc. = |others = |others 2 = |others 3 = |Hobbies = Cooking |HAPPY LOVE Song - niji'iro☆OVERDRIVE！, etc. = |Class Song 2 - eien no TRISTAR, etc. = }}Natsuki Shinomiya (四ノ宮 那月 Shinomiya Natsuki) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into Class A. He is voiced by Kishow Taniyama (谷山 紀章 Taniyama Kishow). Appearance He has blonde hair that is wavy with one lock curling upwards on the top of his head. His eyes are a pretty green hue and he wears oval lense glasses. (Hopefully as much as possible.) Satsuki's appearance is of course the same, but with a stronger, more bad-boy presence. Personality Profile *''Music loves the youth with different faces in his mind.'' He has an extreme fondness for cute and small things, leading to take an immediate liking towards Haruka. He enjoys cooking but is oblivious to the fact that everything he makes is disasterous. He is also seems to be very light-headed and naive at some times. He suffers a split personality problem - called "Gemini syndrome" - and his other side goes by the name Satsuki, 'who has increased strength and his personality is the dark side of Natsuki's. His shadow. Satsuki comes out whenever Natsuki's glasses are removed. This way Satsuki is suppose to work as a body guard for Natsuki. The only way to get Natsuki back is to put glasses back on him, once on again though, Natsuki has no memory of being Satsuki, or what he did while being his other half. Satsuki is solitary and doesn't usually like being around people. (Though because he is also Natsuki he has taken a liking to Haruka.) He is unstable because of his very short temper and becomes extremely angry if you tick him off. he has hospitalized 50,000 of gthe people he's attacked. With his added above average strength it is almost always a disaster to have him around. Other times though, when he is able to get away, Satsuki is a musical genius and composes amazing music whenever he gets the chance. History Years ago, he used to play the violin, and was a "genius" in composing. In his youth, he was in love with his teacher and composed a song, titled "Satsuki" for her. However, she stole his composition and used it to make herself famous. His feelings of anger towards this eventually caused the creation of his other self, Satsuki. Plot Game The Story ''A good young man with a mild and soft demeanor. Usually a bit airheaded, but demonstrates genius-level talent in music. He likes cooking, yet his food are usually disastrous. Also likes everything that is cute and small, including Haruka and his roommate. Nickname is Nacchan. '''April After Shining Saotome introduced himself during the opening ceremony, Haruka started feeling dizzy and bumped into the guy behind her. He was worried about her anemia, so tried to help her to feel better. He then introduced himself as Shinomiya Natsuki, and it turned out that they’re in the same class. This time Shining Saotome put the whole class in a group race to find seven rule plates hidden somewhere in the school. Natsuki was still worried about Haruka, so he went with her while the others split up. In the recording room, Natsuki wanted to hear Haruka’s song. Her work impressed him and he wished that they can be partners. They went around collecting the plates and eventually won the race, earning longer time to introduce themselves. Natsuki handed his handmade cookies to everyone in the class, which tasted so bad it draws Ringo-sensei’s masculine side. He also played his viola per everyone’s request, which amazed everyone. Because of that, he quickly became everyone’s favorite partner candidate. Ringo-sensei let him choose his own partner, and he chose Haruka. Right after she accepted, Natsuki hugged her. May One day, Shining Saotome kidnapped Haruka. Every year he randomly throws in a special training for the students, this time it’s onigokko for Natsuki and Haruka. Shining carried Haruka around the school and Natsuki had to chase them, facing the traps he had prepared all around the school: mouse-shaped fireworks, electric eels, fighting Hyuuga-sensei and Shining Saotome himself. Haruka couldn’t stand seeing Natsuki getting beaten up and asked him to trade places with her, but Natsuki didn’t want to put her in danger. He wanted to protect her with his own hands. Eventually Shining Saotome’s punch knocked off Natsuki’s glasses. Suddenly the ground started shaking, the sky turned dark and thunder roared as Natsuki went into a total rampage. Luckily, Shining Saotome managed to put the glasses back onto his face before he destroyed the entire school. Natsuki returned to normal with no recollection of what he just did. This was later named the “Shinomiya Glasses Incident”, and everyone in the school swore to never remove his glasses ever again. June Natsuki started calling Haruka as “Haru-chan” sometime before they had their recording test. They met Sho, Natsuki’s roommate, in the recording room. From him, Haruka found out that Natsuki is actually a genius viola player who suddenly went missing from the classical music world. Both Natsuki and Sho passed the test successfully, but then Shining Saotome came out of the speaker and said it’s not interesting. He ordered them to sing a duet instead. Even though they’re both skilled singer, practice wasn’t going well since Sho found it hard to match Natsuki’s free way of singing. Haruka suggested that they do things together, adjusting their pace to match each other’s. Natsuki asked Sho to call him Nacchan, but since he refused he asked Haruka to call him Natsuki-kun instead. She visited their room again on Sunday, and Sho told her that even though Natsuki is usually spacing out, he had a lot of fans when they were in elementary school. Sho was impressed with Natsuki’s violin skill back then, so he was shocked when he heard Natsuki has switched to viola. But now he quit playing it as well. Natsuki didn’t really remember about his past, but he quit playing viola because he couldn’t find the sound he wants. It scared him, even after he stepped into the path of an idol, but now he’s not alone. With Haruka he feels that he might find the answer he was looking for. Sho said he will help Natsuki this time. On the day of the re-test, Natsuki and Sho sang in perfect harmony — impressing Shining Saotome so much he asked them to debut as a unit. July The school is opening the pool this month. Haruka and Natsuki were chosen to attend the event along with their friends, as well as the guys from S class. Natsuki and Tomochika had fun choosing sexy swimsuits for Haruka, which made Otoya’s jaw dropped to the floor, as well as turning Masato into stone. (｡￫ˇ艸￩)ﾌﾞｯ Ringo-sensei was worried about Natsuki taking his glasses off, so Tokiya suggested they play water polo instead. They made Natsuki the goalkeeper, that way he can still wear his glasses in the pool. Unfortunately, Natsuki was distracted by Haruka’s cheer and got hit by a ball. His glasses was knocked off his face, causing him to went berserk again. This time he talked to Haruka, telling her to get out of the way unless she wants to die. Haruka asked for Sho’s help, who then called out “Nacchan!” since they had no other choice. Haruka also called Natsuki’s name, and he returned to normal for a moment. She used this chance to put the glasses back on his face, saving them all from impending doom. A class lost the match since Tokiya and Ren used Natsuki’s rampage time to score, so in the end they had to dress up as girls for the punishment. Natsuki asked Haruka to call him “Nacchan” since he’s a girl right now. He also asked her to go out on a date as girlfriends, so they went out to do some window shopping. August Haruka told Natsuki she wants to hear him play violin for their music. She was reluctant because it seems hard for him, but he agreed. He asked her to play the piano as well, and they really enjoyed their duet. After they’re done, Natsuki said it’s been a long time since the last time he enjoyed playing violin like that. He feels that he can get his lost past back with Haruka. She wondered what happened in the past that caused Natsuki’s personality change when he takes of his glasses. She wanted to know about his true self. The weather was nice, so they went to practice outside for a change. Upon arriving at their picnic spot in the forest, Natsuki hugged Haruka saying he couldn’t help but trouble her by doing things like this, since Haruka forgives him whenever he does it. Natsuki also made a bentou for them. It looks delicious, but the taste was so disastrous it made Haruka faint. After she regained consciousness, Natsuki told her about seeing the southern cross when he went to the southern seas with his parents. He wants to show it to her, so he promised to take her there after they debut. That night he carried her back to the dorms on his back, thinking that she fainted due to her anemia instead of his poisonous bentou. September It was time for the physical examination. Shining Saotome examined them all by himself, since apparently he has a physician license. He ordered almost everyone to attend a re-exam, but Natsuki was an exception. He was told that while his body is healthy, his heart is totally not. Shining Saotome informed him about his double personality as well. This made him curious and went to ask Sho about the trigger. Both Haruka and Sho tried to hide the fact that Natsuki’s glasses was the trigger, scared that he might go berserk again. It only made him more curious about his glasses though. Haruka and Sho asked for their friends’ help, and Tokiya suggested they ask Shining Saotome to tell Natsuki that he made a mistake about his double personality. He refused to do that though, so in the end Masato dressed up as Shining Saotome and went to talk to Natsuki. Everyone was afraid that Natsuki might find out, but he fell for it easily. Back in the classroom, Natsuki suddenly kissed Haruka’s cheek. He lived in France until he was five, so he thought of it as greetings despite her attempt to explain its meaning in Japan. Naturally, Haruka’s heart started beating faster everytime he kissed her. October For the upcoming culture festival, Haruka and Natsuki wanted to perform a piano-violin duet. They didn’t get the stage though as it was fully booked, but Natsuki asked Haruka if he can write the lyrics for their song. He wants to keep it a secret until the graduation audition, so they’re practicing with the previous lyrics. They went around the school on the day of the culture festival. Natsuki told Haruka that a teacher in his previous school gave him a recommendation and put him into the music department in another school. He couldn’t enjoy music back then, and he went back to the general department since he couldn’t play properly. His affection towards music was still present though, and so he enrolled to Saotome Gakuen hoping that he would be able to enjoy music. Haruka asked him to make many good memories together and he thanked her. After watching Otoya and Sho’s performance, they went to the rooftop to see the fireworks. Natsuki took off his glasses, but surprisingly nothing happened. He then confessed to Haruka and asked her to look at the real him, pinning her to the rooftop fence. As their faces got closer, Haruka suddenly remembered about the no-love rule and pushed him away. Natsuki dropped his glasses and accidentally broke his glasses by stepping on it. It was then when the other Natsuki appeared. He introduced himself as Shinomiya Satsuki. Haruka asked what happened to Natsuki, but Satsuki replied that he disappeared because she rejected him. Satsuki pushed Haruka onto the fence and started kissing her neck, but she managed to push him away and escaped. Standing in the rain the next day, Haruka decided that she won’t give up until she can meet Natsuki again. November Sho couldn’t stand Satsuki, so he moved to Otoya and Tokiya’s room. He told everyone that he met Satsuki once in elementary school, but they all had no clue on how to bring Natsuki back. Haruka wanted to go and apologize, but Sho and Otoya went to take his broken glasses instead — fearing that Satsuki might attack Haruka. They repaired the glasses and managed to put it on his face a few days later, yet he remained as Satsuki. One day, Satsuki asked Haruka about practice. She was happy about that and pushed aside her fear, even though Satsuki is clearly dangerous in a lot of ways. Satsuki’s skill was impressive, but then he told Haruka that their song is so boring and lacking. Haruka replied she created it with Natsuki, so Natsuki wouldn’t think that way. He then pushed Haruka down and said it’s her fault Natsuki disappeared. Seeing her not resisting, Satsuki asked if she loves Natsuki that much. Haruka said that she does, and Satsuki blamed her for rejecting him. It shattered Natsuki’s fragile and lonely heart, so it’s her fault for not thinking about what her rejection would do to him. Haruka was trying to hold back her tears when suddenly Satsuki stopped harassing her and said she’s really stupid. Ringo-sensei soon came to rescue her from being attacked any further, but they said it’s only because Haruka was feeling anemic and “Natsuki” was only helping her. Despite what he just did to her, Haruka couldn’t think of Satsuki as a bad person — he is Natsuki after all. December Worried about Natsuki, Haruka asked Satsuki what happened to him whenever Natsuki was outside. Satsuki replied that when one of them appears to the front, the other personality went into darkness. Surrounded by absolutely nothing. Even the voices calling out to them couldn’t reach them. Haruka wondered if Satsuki would have to go back there when Natsuki returns. She apologized for being unable to help, but she really wants both of them to be happy. Satsuki said he doesn’t need sympathy and told her to worry about Natsuki instead. As for him, he’s Natsuki’s shadow, so naturally he’s worried about him as well. Despite Tomochika’s warning, Haruka still went to talk to Satsuki. She apologized for hurting Natsuki, knowing that Natsuki is sleeping inside of him. Satsuki asked if she’d continue to be “just friends” with Natsuki after apologizing, and Haruka answered that Natsuki is her precious friend and partner. He pushed Haruka down (again!) and said that she will throw Natsuki away eventually. Nobody understands Natsuki except him. Haruka said she’s staying with Natsuki as well, grabbing his sleeve even after he pushed him away. As she begged for Satsuki to trust her, Sho came and kicked him out of the way. Black aura came out of Satsuki, who quickly got rid of Sho by throwing him away. Before fainting, Sho told Haruka to run. She already decided to face both sides of Natsuki though, so she came up to Satsuki directly and told him her feelings. She was really happy when Natsuki confessed to her and wanted to accept him, but she also wanted to pursue their dreams too. Breaking the no-love rule means closing the path towards their dreams. She pushed him away, but that doesn’t mean she rejected him. Haruka told him she loves him, and Satsuki said she’s really stupid for loving a guy like Natsuki. He’s weak and fragile, keeps running away from problem and even locking his negative emotions inside. That negative side of him is Satsuki, and they could switch places anytime. Despite that, Haruka said he loves all of him. She was really happy when he asked her to dance at the Christmas party, so she’s still waiting for him to return before then. Satsuki said it’s futile and left as Otoya and Masato came. Haruka cried but said she’s fine, she already said what she needs to say. Natsuki didn’t return even when Christmas came. Haruka came to the party alone and met Satsuki outside. He refused to dance with her and said Natsuki won’t come back even if she waits. Haruka said she will keep waiting because she loves him, and suddenly Satsuki looked sad. He said he won’t give Natsuki to her, pressing his own chest as if preventing Natsuki from coming out. He will protect Natsuki forever so he won’t got hurt again. Satsuki left after that, but Haruka kept waiting even after the party’s over. It was cold and Haruka’s consciousness was fading, but suddenly Natsuki came and hugged her. Natsuki apologized for making her wait. The truth is, he knew about what happened. He just pretended not to see it. Even after hearing Haruka’s confession and receiving the courage to get out of the darkness, it still took quite some time until he was finally able to come out. Haruka said that she loves Natsuki the way he is, and he swore to always love her forever. They went back to the dorms after that, with Natsuki saying he won’t let go of her ever again. January Things became peaceful again after Natsuki returned. Sho moved back to their room, and they spent New Year together with their friends from A class. Natsuki sticked to Haruka even more, just like a glue that keeps kissing her cheeks every now and then. Since he did it even in class, Haruka tried to tell him not to do it so openly. Natsuki didn’t seem to get it though. They resumed their practice when the 3rd semester started. Natsuki thought his skills were deteriorating since he couldn’t reach his ideals. He felt that he couldn’t put his heart properly in their song. Haruka told him that he’s not alone, and he was convinced for a moment. Until he saw how much Sho has improved. Natsuki wanted to catch up with everone and started practicing non-stop. He eventually fainted after practicing for 18 hours straight. Shining Saotome examined him in the dorms. It was only fatigue, but he was afraid that Natsuki might not be able to control his two personalities whenever his physical health drops. Especially since he just turned back from Satsuki to Natsuki. As expected, Natsuki turned into Satsuki when he woke up. He blamed Haruka for not stopping Natsuki, for not understanding him. Again, he suppressed Natsuki from coming out and went to practice in his place. Despite his harsh words, Satsuki put on his blazer on Haruka’s shoulder when she fell asleep during practice. When she returned it to his room later, Satsuki suddenly fainted and turned back to Natsuki. He wanted to feel her directly so bad that he pushed Satsuki aside. From then they’d switch places from time to time, but Natsuki’s singing was improving — gaining him the confidence he lost. Shining Saotome warned Haruka that Natsuki is in a dangerous condition though. If he continues to switch personalities, his heart would eventually break and he won’t be able to live as a normal human again. February Haruka and Natsuki continued their training for the graduation audition, sometimes turning into Satsuki. Satsuki was way more strict, and also told Haruka to seek Natsuki’s real feelings. After they finished recording the orchestra for their performance, Natsuki suddenly turned into Satsuki. Switching personalities puts pressure on his body, and he collapsed after that. He remained asleep for three days, finally waking up after Haruka kissed his hand. He hugged Haruka on his bed, asking her not to go anywhere. She woke up to find Satsuki beside her. He knew that he’s the one who put Natsuki in danger, but he can’t disappear since nobody will protect Natsuki. Satsuki told her that Natsuki was betrayed by someone he loves when he was small, his violin teacher. One summer, Natsuki played the song he wrote only for her. However, she published the song as her own and became popular. She left him after that. Natsuki didn’t blame her and said nothing to everyone around him, but deep inside he was really hurt. It was then when Satsuki appeared. After Natsuki won his first award, Satsuki found a broken watch in the classroom. It was given by his teacher and he really treasured it, but it stopped working. The name “Satsuki” is actually the title of Natsuki’s stolen song, coming from the full moon and white sand he saw on the southern seas. Whenever he takes of his glasses, his vision would blur and his heart becomes unstable — summoning Satsuki out. The first time Satsuki saw Haruka, he thought that she really resembled Natsuki’s violin teacher. He knew she’d do anything to reach her dream, and he distanced her away from Natsuki, afraid that he might got deceived again. But now he realized that he was wrong. Natsuki wanted to be strong because of her, which means that Satsuki wasn’t needed anymore. Haruka said she loves both of them since they’re the same person. Satsuki was surprised, then he smiled and said he can leave Natsuki in her hands. He hated her at first, but he has come to love her as well, even though he knew it’s a wish that couldn’t be fulfilled. Satsuki hugged Haruka for the last time, confessing his feelings. He doesn’t want to disappear. He wants to stay with her. Even just for a moment, he doesn’t want to give her to Natsuki. He asked Haruka not to forget that he ever existed. After she said she won’t be able to forget him, he disappeared as Haruka cried and hugged his unconscious body. March Feeling lonely after Satsuki is gone, Natsuki asked Haruka not to always stay with him. Haruka said she won’t go anywhere, and Natsuki decided he had to work hard for Satsuki as well. Whenever he wanted to sing, he felt that he’s about to cry. He apologized for not being able to sing properly, and Haruka said they should take it slowly. She knew she won’t be able to fill in the hole Satsuki left, but she asked him to think of her as a part of him. Natsuki was surprised, but he was happy to hear that. Sho soon came with a letter written by Satsuki. He knew that he had to disappear someday, even though he was really confused since he wants to keep protecting Natsuki. Natsuki would be sad if he knew about this, so Satsuki tried his best to hide this fact. The letter contained the explanation of Satsuki’s birth, as well as his apology for making him sad. Satsuki thanked him for every moment they shared together. He also had three wishes for Natsuki. The first is to forget him after reading the letter, the second was to keep pursuing his dreams with Haruka by his side, and the last was for Natsuki to be happy more than anyone else in the world. Haruka kissed his eyes, hoping to be able to reduce the sadness he feels. Natsuki thanked her and said he won’t run away anymore. From then, they continued with their training for the graduation audition. He already decided to fight for their sake. Before he stepped into the stage for the audition, Natsuki took off his glasses and handed it to Haruka. This is the real him, without any concealed feelings. He wants Haruka to look as he performed to fulfill their dreams, putting all his love into the song they wrote together. True Love Ending His stage was so impressive and received a lot of applause. Haruka realized that Natsuki wrote everything they went through together into the lyrics. Shining Saotome announced them as the winner. They went to look at the stars from the rooftop that night, where Natsuki that he wants to protect her even if he gets hurt. He wrote all of his feelings into their song, and wanted to confess to her again if his feelings managed to reach her. Natsuki said he couldn’t look at anyone else but her, and they kissed after swearing eternal love beneath the starry sky. The next day, Haruka and Natsuki were called to the principal’s office. The school is offering victory prize for them, and Natsuki quickly asked them to give Haruka as his present. He wants her to be his private songwriter, since he couldn’t sing except it’s her melody. Shining Saotome knew that there must be love between them, but he allowed them to be together since love is stronger than anything. Apparently Haruka’s love is necessary in order to keep Natsuki from going crazy, so this is a special exception. Natsuki and Haruka moved to Shining Agency’s dorms and live next door. They’re always together, so much that it doesn’t feel like “living alone”. That night Haruka was cooking for them while Natsuki washed the dishes. He asked to taste the soup, so Haruka feed him a spoonful of her cooking. When she asked if it tastes good, suddenly he started speaking like Satsuki. She was surprised, but apparently Satsuki has became a part of Natsuki. His wild part, to be exact, who appeared because he wants her too much. He started kissing her, and Haruka gave in to his tempations. Love Ending They won the graduation audition, with people applausing and calling out for an encore. Natsuki took Haruka to the rooftop despite the crowd calling his name. He recalled their memories one by one, saying that it might be love at the first sight even when all he saw was her back. When she pushed him away, he realized that the more you love someone, the more you’ll get hurt when something like that happens. Now he wants to start their love song, here in the place where their story was supposed to start. Natsuki confessed his love to her, and she accepted him without any doubts. He swore his love to her beneath the starry sky, kissing her passionately. Friend Ending Haruka was dancing with Satsuki at the Christmas party when he suddenly collapsed. He needs to be hospitalized, so Sho asked Haruka to be his partner for the time being. They did their best for the upcoming audition in March, altering the song to match Natsuki’s singing style. The song became a duet song for Sho and Natsuki. After they finished making the demo tape, they recorded a message for Natsuki saying they will be waiting. They sent the tape to the hospital and asked the staff to play it for Natsuki. Time passed and the audition came, but still no news from Natsuki. Haruka and Sho practiced for one last time, and suddenly Natsuki came into the room saying they can’t leave him out. The three of them won the audition, and their song will be released as a CD. Before their debut officially starts, they spent some time relaxing in the forest. When they were talking about the three of them doing things together from now on, Satsuki suddenly appeared and told them not to forget about him. Source Credits: koiiro.wordpress Original/REPEAT Amazing Aria MUSIC In MUSIC, Natsuki has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Natsuki are able to be played: *SOUTHERN CROSS Koi Uta (WALTZ) (サザンクロス恋唄 (ワルツ) southern cross love song (waltz)) *ANDROMEDA de Kuchizuke wo (アンドロメダでクチヅケを kiss in the Andromeda) *ORION de SHOUT OUT (オリオンでSHOUT OUT shout out in the Orion) *AMAZING LOVE (with A Class) *Eien no TRISTAR (永遠のトライスター eternal tristar) (with A Class) *GO!×2 JET COASTER (GO!×2ジェットコースター GO!×2 jet coaster) (with Kurusu Syo) *Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (with the rest of the cast) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, map of the future) (with ST☆RISH) Debut Anime Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka He believes that she is the only person who understand his music. In the anime, upon his first encounter with Haruka he calls her Elizabeth, saying that she reminds him of his dog. Kurusu Syo He shares a room with Kurusu Syo, whom he claims to be as cute as Haruka and is very affectionate towards him. He enjoys petting him and treating him fondly and does not hesitate when it comes to spending time with him. He is also oblivious to Syo's dislike of how Natsuki treats him, but he genuinely cares for Natsuki. Satsuki At first, Natsuki is not aware of Satsuki's existence. As the game progresses, it is revealed that Satsuki was created to protect Natsuki from pain. It seems like Satsuki likes Haruka because she likes him for what he is. Game Appearance Trivia *Natsuki tends to use strange and often unfit-for-normal-consumption kinds of ingredients for his food. Strangely, he is not affected by his own cooking. *Natsuki and Syo's birthdays are on the same day, June 9 *In the first episode of the anime he could be seen reading a cook book. *A running gag whenever he remembers Elizabeth (His dog), he remembers Haruka because of her resemblance to his dog. *He and Syo know each other since children even in elementary school during their violin recital Category:Characters Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH Category:Saotome Academy